the universe paradox
by deceasedfever
Summary: A/N this story is basically :when ever steven gets injured enough to poof or even gets cracked or shattered he wakes up again and relives the same day but in different versions
1. the universe paradox

A/N this story is basically :when ever steven gets injured enough to poof or even gets cracked or shattered he wakes up again and relives the same day but in different versions

stevens pov:

as i woke up i saw four gems laying on the ground a purple one , a white opalescent one and a red and blue gem but i noticed the gems were all the wrong colors,pearl was red, amethyst was white , ruby was purple and the only normal em was sapphire. just then the sapphire gem started to glow and levitate. i said: oh sapphire is back woohoo. just as she was regeneration i noticed her form started glitching and got bigger .when she was fully formed she was shaped like a smaller garnet. with three eyes and a blue a jumpsuit :as she looked up i saw her unsheathe her wrist blades and charge at me. i screamed:sapphire please no. as i tried to summon my shield i saw her try to stab me .i blocked it just in time sapphire started screaming:who are you. i tried to reply wait sapphire don´t please she screamed at me again:where is ruby. i pointed to the ground where the purple ruby was laying on the ground. sapphire asked calmly:what happened to ruby i tried to respond but instead i stuttered: i-i don´t know please just don´t hurt me or the others . :i heard her laugh insanely :HAHAHAHA. im not going to hurt you as she spawned her visor she said im not going to hurt you going to do something oh so worse. as i started to walk backwards i tripped as another gem started forming .this time it was the red pearl. she formed with her weapons already out. her weapons had changed from a spear to a bow and arrow. as she formed i heard her yell .GET AWAY FROM HER. i said: oh my stars pearl thank you for saving me! she screamed : I SAID GET AWAY FROM HER, I WILL NOT HESITATE TO SHOOT. i started crying:please pearl you have to remember. as she started pulling her string back and arrow started to appear and she released the arrow. when she let go her form shivered and she turned into her old self screamed: STEVEN WHAT HAPPENED,WHY IS THERE AN ARROW STICKING G OUT OF YOUR ARM . as she rushed towards me i started crawling back saying:no please you've hurt me enough please. then all of sudden everything turned black.

please review and tell me if you want more i will update about once every 2 -3 days if not ill update double chapters.

email me/dm me for more info

email:jaydendskywalker


	2. the universal reversal

"as i woke up i smelled something odd, it smelled metallic," why does my face feel wet", as i reached up to touch my face i noticed a read streak on my arm i gasped"that's blood" as i walker to the bathroom i went to grab a piece of toilet paper to wipe the blood away, as i looked in the morning i noticed that i was crying,but it wasn't tears,it was blood! i gasped in shock and put my hands to my face. i woke up with a gasp and immediately reached for my eyes, oh thank god there wasn't any blood on my face. "phew im fine".As i looked around i noticed that there was a red gemstone on the ground next to a blue of a sudden they started glowing. a ruby and a sapphire formed "GUYS YOUR BACK"i yelled as i went to hug them, ruby summoned her gauntlet,"five feet away" she looked angry, as i backed up against a wall the sapphire walked towards me "extraordinary a human but it has a gem the diamonds will be pleased with this". 'guys snap out of it" i whimpered and backed up into fatal ruby came up to me and pulled her arm back to poof me but i noticed wasn't garnets ruby or sapphire! "wait a minute! your not garnet". I summoned my shield and knocked the ruby back and into a wall. the sapphire came up to me and tried to touch my shield. I let her touch my shield, right when i knocked her into a wall too! the sapphire looked mad,really mad."i am trying to help you"she growled, as i sprinted past them to the warp pad i gave them a military salute and said"so long suckers" both the ruby and the sapphire charged onto the warp pad just in time to get warped. Just when i though i was safe i felt a hand grabbing my leg. It felt really painful and hot. "AH get your hand off my leg!" i tried to kick her hand just as she threw me out of the warp stream.

"as i soared through the empty cold space of warp space i another warp stream. As i dove into it it but wait it was the exact same warp stream unfortunately the ruby noticed before i did. as the warp stream ended i fell out of the air and landed on my tailbone shattering it instantly,i screamed in pain, as the gems got out of the warp pad they fell down unconscious both woke up i saw an instant face of worry "STEVEN" i tried to crawl away only to be picket up by garnet "huh" i said "what happened" everything went black. 

A/N please r&r also excuse the spelling im not a native English speaker


	3. new mentality

as i woke up i noticed i was in a white padded room, i looked around and noticed pearl,garnet,and amethyst. i could distinctly hear them speak.

"yea but he started mumbling"

"AMETHYST SHUT IT"

a heard a deeper more British voice" OK you two that's enough ,someone has to go in there and talk to him

i screamed" GARNET,AMETHYST,PEARL WHATS WRONG" none of them seemed to hear me all though amethyst seemed to notice i was awake.

"hey uh guys. Stevens awake"

i hear pearl gasped and garnet opened the door and walked in

"Steven, this may be hard for you to understand, but your in a mental hospital"

i tried to scream"WHAT WHY" but all that came out was mumbles. as i stood up i hugged garnet she looked shocked but hugged back. i walked back and started running and i slid between her legs and sprinted out the door.

"STEVEN" i could still hear them yell. i ignored their calls and kept on running, I sprinted to the exit but i saw someone, A GUARD, he had a taser and a nightstick.

"STOP RIGHT THERE". i ignored him and summoned my shield and ran past him, knocking him into a wall.

i looked back and saw garnet,amethyst , and pearl running at me with their weapons drawn. I yelped and kept running.

as i sprinted out of the exit i saw CONNIE, i ran up and hugged her

" OH MY GOSH Steven whats wrong" i kept running and summoned my bubble.

then... i fell."ow" i groaned. then i saw garnet as she started punching my bubble and it popped. her gauntlet made contact one last time, with my face i felt a wave of pain wash over me, as i reached for my nose i felt fresh blood leaking from it. i saw a look of shock and horror on all their faces and garnet immediately DE-spawned her weapons and walked towards me , tears in her eyes. i scrambled back crying"GO AWAY" garnet looked hurt and saw. i turned and ran away to home.

As i arrived i noticed a new door, WITH LOCKS, i ran inside and locked the door. as i looked outside i saw garnet, amethyst,and pearl. garnet summoned her gauntlets as she arrived at the started hammering on the door, i fled and hid in the bathroom not daring to breathe. i hear a loud bang coming from the doorway.

"AH" i screamed hoping they didn't hear me i hid in the bathtub. i wondered whats going on.

i heard garnet knock on the door and ask "Steven are you okay" i didn't dare to answer

i opened the door revealing garnet with a mad look in her face and her glasses off.

i slammed the door closed again and i heard her getting knocked back by the door. I could hear her stomps of her mad feet.

i heard a loud bang and the door knocked me back into the wall, i could feel my leg sticking out in odd way

then i passed out


End file.
